Por la tarde
by Misao Kurosaki
Summary: Solo necesitó una tarde para reflexionar. Chile y sus conclusiones, mención de otros latinos y otro. M por groserías.


Bueno, primero que todo… hola =D!! Misao-chan publicando por primera vez :3!

Emocionada 3 es mi primer fic, en todo tipo de categoría o escrito y espero que le agrade a alguien y también espero criticas =D!! Muchas :3

Lamento el titulo, no se me ocurría nada ToT

Espero no ofender a nadie con esto ya que solo son las ideas de una mente delirante como la mía. Si hice sentir mal a alguien me disculpo, no era mi intención ;o;

Bueno Hetalia no me pertenece y los latinos tampoco, son de sus correspondiente y creativos inventores :'D

Aclaración de nombres: José Manuel es chile; Martin es Argentina; Miguel es Perú y Rosaura es Bolivia. Los nombres les he pillado por ahí y me han gustado x3

***

¡Por la mierda! – Exclame por ultimo al salir de la oficina de Michelle.

Realmente estaba cansado, harto de tener que escuchar a todo el mundo quejarse, que todo lo que pasaba iba de mal en peor. Es que no solo tuve que soportar que por el idiota de Alfred y su líder cayéramos en una depresión económica si no que ahora, cuando nos reponemos con calma de eso, tengo que soportar a un grupo de viejos weones que lo único que quieren es llenarse los bolsillos con plata. Me emputece ver como Michelle se pasea por la oficina pensando en como solucionarlo, mientras los otros weones la suben y bajan con puteas… ¡¿Es que no se cansan?!

Creo que… insulte a todo el que se me cruzo hasta llegar a mi habitación, solo me encerré y me quede mirando por la ventana. Pronto cerrarían la entrada principal del "Gran Palacio de la Moneda". Solo quería que todos se fueran pero a la vez no, quería que se quedaran por ella. Aunque Michelle les dijo que eran libres… el que ellos se fueran y le dejaran de lado si le dolió, le dolió bastante. Si las personas hubieran visto como se puso al oír la noticia entenderían a que me refiero, pero aun así… aun así actuó como líder al dejarles partir y se que hará lo mismo con el resto.

Cada vez que enciendo la televisión para ver los noticieros, veo las propagandas presidenciales y a los prospectos a Presidente de la Republica. No puedo decir que me agradan, tampoco que me desagradan. Todos tienen algo bueno y algo malo; aunque no deja de preocuparme lo que podrían hacer con malas decisiones o "Visiones futuristas" que no harán más que hundir al resto. Es que no los entiendo… ni a Michelle logro comprender completamente. Prometen tanto y cumplen tan poco, pero yo no puedo hacer más que quejarme en vano, ellos no cambian.

Creo que estos últimos años han sido duros para el país. Hemos tenidos disputas por todo tipo de cosas, debo agradecer que no pasaran a mayores. Jamás admitiré que me aterra la idea de una guerra. Si, se que he sido maricon para esas cosas. Es que cuando ellos me declararon guerra me aterre; que Miguel y Rosaura se unieran en mi contra, además de que Martín intentara sacar provecho; me aterro pensar en que tendría que pelear contra mi "familia". Claro que en esa guerra nos fue bien, ganamos dos regiones que han sido fundamentales para el país, pero si se repite una guerra de esa magnitud… no quiero pensar en lo devastador que será para mi pueblo, porque seguramente, volveríamos a estar solos y posiblemente no nos iría tan bien como en el pasado.

Antonio me dijo una vez que no importa que hubiese pasado antes, siempre podría contar con su ayuda. Pero me rehúso a pedírsela, seria como correr a los brazos de papi y eso definitivamente no es lo mío. Puede ser egoísta de mi parte el rechazarla pero hay que ser bien hombre pa' las weas. Y si aceptara tendría al weon de Martín webiandome todo el día.

Por los pasillos aun se pasean los diputados y ministros, hablan de los profes y la tan famosa deuda histórica. Quieren tirarse a huelga y mandar todo a la mierda si no se les paga. Si tuviéramos tanto dinero como ellos creen no estaríamos en esta situación, pero lo lamento por los niños. Es que los pingüinos terminaran el año escolar bien como las weas por culpa de sus profes. El año ha avanzado de esa manera, creo que van unos tres o cuatro años en que estudiantes y maestros han hecho lo mismo. El primero fue histórico, Miles de pingüinos reclamando lo que les correspondía; Obtuvieron varias cosas a las que pudieron sacarle mucho provecho. Los años que han seguido son los profes, que siempre falta algo por pagar. Camioneros… esos viejos también webiaron en su tiempo; El servicio publico, si ellos también. Transantiago, no se cansa… aunque en lo personal lo encontré mala idea, eso ya no lo cambian.

Apoye mi cuerpo en la ventana, estaba cansado, solo quería dormir y olvidar todos los problemas. Mañana, a primera hora tendíamos una reunión con los viejos representantes del colegio de profesores. Creo que no llegaremos a nada pero es mejor intentarlo que dejar todo como esta. Tal vez con un poco de suerte todo este lío se resolvía y yo podría descansar un poco más.

Solo espero que no tengamos mas problemas, seria un dilema tener a medio país en huelga por dineros que no podrán recibir, nadie piensa que para dar muchas veces tenemos que quitar. No me imagino dejando a miles sin comer por darle un poco mas de plata a alguien ya la tiene.

Uhm… ¡Por la re chucha tantos desvaríos mentales me harán mal! – Exclame revolviendo mis cabellos con fuerza mientras caminaba hacia mi cama. Me deje caer pesadamente sobre esta y sin darme cuenta cedí ante el sueño. Al menos había dejado de agobiarme con tantos problemas, solo en sueños podía estar completamente tranquilo.

*Fin*

Aclaraciones:

No sé bien que se entiende y que no pero mejor me aseguro…

Al principio y al final, mas o menos se habla de los profesores… ya llevan dos semanas en paro… mas o menos. Por una deuda histórica, es un bono que se supone que se paga cada año a los profesores por ser profesores pero estos se quejan por que esta no se ha pagado en muuucho tiempo (20 años, creo). Aun hay huelgas por ella y los profes siguen sin cumplir su labor hasta llegar a un acuerdo con estado que estaría siendo el pago de esta deuda que seria entre 70 a 80 millones de pesos (Chilenos) por profe… o al menos eso me dijeron mis fuentes, en lo personal lo olvide xD Es difícil que se pague tal cantidad a los mas antiguos ya que es demasiado dinero y la forma mas sencilla para pagar seria quitar el bono de almuerzo, colaciones y ropa al alumnado, cosa que seria terrible si llegara a pasar, porque muchos dependen completamente de esos beneficios. Además de eso quitarían becas universitarias y de otras variantes. Drástico para los becados que deberán abandonar sus estudios y/o sueños.

Cuando Manuel habla de que Michelle dejo ir a alguien... Habla de dos ministros que renunciaron a su cargo por ayudar a uno de los candidatos a presidente con todo esto de la elección política. (Aunque están en el mismo partido político que ella xD)

Hago mención de la guerra del pacifico y bueno esa conclusión de volver a estar solos…. La sacamos con mi padre en un almuerzo productivo xD no daré especificaciones porque solo es una suposición.

El paro histórico fue en el año 2006, yo iba en 2º medio… todos los pingüinos (o sea los alumnos, no pregunten porque pingüinos) hicieron paro por mas de un mes mas o menos con tomas de liceo, o sea además de no hacer clases, entraron a los colegios bloqueando el paso a cualquiera que no fuese alumno o alguien a nuestro favor. Dormían en los institutos y se habla de histórico porque nunca antes había pasado algo de esa magnitud. Beneficios… ganamos bastantes y aun se cumplen. Y no solo gano el alumnado sino que los maestros y otros de servicio público pudieron sacar provecho.


End file.
